The invention relates to a device and method for stretching the skin.
Skin stretching is used in surgical practice to obtain skin for transplantation and in particular for closing large-area wounds by pulling together the edges of the wound.
DE 44 44 130 A1 discloses moving two anchoring elements on guide rails running in the direction of the desired stretching of the skin by means of a threaded spindle, the anchoring elements being movable in an adjustable fashion. The anchoring elements are formed by flanges bearing hooks that may be inserted into the skin. The hooks of both anchoring elements are inserted into the opposing edges of a wound in such a way that the wound is located in the intermediate area between the anchoring elements. If the anchoring elements are moved opposite one another, then the edges of the wound are pulled together. The tensile force acting on the skin of the edges of the wound leads to an increased proliferation of tissue, which benefits and allows the pulling together of the wound edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,680 discloses a device in which a flexible band ribbed in a transverse manner serves as a guide device. The one end of the band is fixed in the skin by means of an anchoring element in the form of a safety needle. A second such anchoring element is guided on the band in an adjustable manner and locked in the transverse ribs of the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,138 discloses the use of a flexible band as a guide device for obtaining skin for transplantation, with two anchoring elements being disposed on the band in an adjustable and clampable manner in order to stretch the skin on both sides of the intermediate area between these anchoring elements and to obtain excess skin for transplantation in the intermediate area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,790 discloses a baldness treatment in which the skin with hair on the sides of the head is stretched and pulled together by a device comprising an elastic band that carries one or more rows of hooks as anchoring elements on both ends. The hooks are inserted into the skin on the head with hair such that said skin is pulled together by the elasticity of the band. By arranging multiple rows of anchoring elements, it is possible for larger skin regions to be captured and stretched. The anchoring elements are not provided in an adjustable fashion.